Larry Albo
Larry Albo (b. 1994) attended Charmbridge Academy from 2005 to 2012. He has a black owl named Corwin as an animal companion, and is an Old Colonial. He and the Rash twins, Benjamin and Mordecai, confronted Constance and Forbearance Pritchard in the cafeteria at Grundy's to order them to move to their table where a group of Ozarkers and other Pure-bloods were sitting in order to sit "with their own kind." When he called Alexandra Quick, Anna Chu and David Washington "Mudbloods," Quick attempted to hex him, but he prevented it. When she kicked him in the kneecap, he slapped her, and she responded by kicking him in the groin and shoulder-slamming him into the ground. The fight was broken up by Gwendolyn Adams and members of the Grundy's staff. He and the Rash brothers were admonished by Mrs. Speaks for using the slur. Eigth Grade Along with Quick, Washington and the Rash brothers, Albo received two weeks of detention, to be served under Ben Journey, and was required to write an essay on how student behavior reflects on the Academy, for his part in the Grundy's fight. During a Practical Magical Exercise class, he mocked Quick for being placed in five Remedial classes, but she stood up to his abuse. He and the Rash brothers were among the first to latch onto the nickname of Troublesome that the Pritchard sisters gave to Alex. When Ms. Shirtliffe visited his P.M.E. class with a transfiguration challenge, he attempted an accio charm on an enormous bronze statue, and later mocked Quick's successful use of doggerel verse. As their detentions progressed, Albo and the Rash brothers jinxed Quick's mops and sponges, and began using creohumus spells to litter areas that she had already cleaned. Quick retaliated by enchanting Albo's Clockworks to attack him, which they did in the stables, leaving Albo and the Rash brothers battered and soaked. Larry called Journey a "sentimental airy-fairy Radicalist," and later flew recklessly close to Chu in P.M.E. class, prompting Quick to hurl a quod at Benjamin Rash. Albo chased her into a game of chicken that he ultimately lost, and both were called to Dean Grimm's office where they were both temporarily transfigured into rats before being given three additional months of detention and being banned, along with Washington and the Rash brothers, from sports and flying for the remainder of the semester. They were also placed under a "proximal transfiguration jinx" that would turn them both into rats if they got "within ten feet of one another." When word of the jinx spread among the student body, Albo and Quick were regularly tricked or shoved by their fellow classmates, including Stuart Cortlandt and Torvald Krogstad, within the bounds of the spell and transformed into rats. Over time, Anna Chu even noted that Albo was beginning to look more ratlike as his nose became "more pointy, his front teeth" became "more prominent, and his eyes" started to look "smaller and beadier." A week before Hallowe'en, Albo and Quick were assigned to clean out the Charmbridge Academy's attic, where they were both inadvertantly transformed into rats and nearly killed by Galen until they were rescued by Charlie and untransformed by Mr. Journey. Larry later joined the Charmbridge Dueling Club. Ninth Grade Tenth Grade In October 2009, Albo defeated Quick to win the Halloween Dueling Competition. Eleventh Grade In October 2010, Albo defeated Tomo Matsuzaka to win the Halloween Dueling Competition for the second consecutive year. In June 2011, he was attacked by a Nemesis Spirit, and was sent to the Queen of Chicago Sanatorium for treatment. Allusions Albo shares his surname with a Virginian politician. Appearances * * * * Albo Albo Albo Albo, Larry Albo, Larry Albo Albo Albo